The present invention relates to mines, more particularly to mine neutralization involving delivery of a mine-neutralizing payload, such as an explosive, to a location in the vicinity of a mine.
Mines are explosive devices that pose great threats to troops and ships. Most mines are “independent” in that, once placed, they do not require human maintenance or operation. Generally, there are two categories of mines, based on their situation, viz., “land mines” and “sea mines” (also known as “naval mines”). “Minefields” are areas where mines have been placed. Some mines are difficult to detect (e.g., concealed underground or underwater). A typical sea mine includes an explosive charge that is set to fire in response to the presence of a marine vehicle (e.g., a ship or submersible) in contact therewith or in proximity thereto. A sea mine may be designed to be triggered by direct contact and/or by indirect influence. “Floating” mines are buoyant sea mines that are partially visible above water.
Mine countermeasures (MCM) frequently involve detonation of a mine through the influence of an explosion or an artificially generated ship-like signature. For instance, a conventional strategy for sea mine neutralization provides for diver delivery of a high explosive to the mine; this is an extremely hazardous task. A better approach to mine neutralization is one that does not put people at significant risk.